Second Doctor
The Second Doctor was originally a bemused and confused version of his former self. With a new face and an new attitude, the Doctor proved to be a stark contrast from the bold and steadfast personality of his previous incarnation, instead adopting a more gleeful, child-like outlook on life. His clownish behaviour and unconventional dress sense earned him the reputation of an intergalactic hobo. Overview The new Doctor was immediately met with skepticism from his companion, Ben Jackson, but was more quickly accepted by Polly Wright. An adventure with the Daleks was enough to prove to his two friends that, despite his new appearance, he was still the Doctor that they both knew. Arriving in the Scottish Highlands not long after, the Doctor, Ben and Polly meet young piper, Jamie McCrimmon, whom Ben and Polly take under their wing and invite to travel with them in the TARDIS. After various adventures together, Ben and Polly finally take the opportunity to return home when they arrive back in their own time and the Doctor and Jamie return to the TARDIS and continue their travels. When the Doctor and Jamie are caught up in another scheme by the Daleks, they meet Victoria Waterfield, daughter of Professor Edward Waterfield, in 1886. When Professor Waterfield is killed by the Daleks, orphaning Victoria, the Doctor and Jamie take her away in the TARDIS, both willing to look after and protect her in the light of her loss. After a while, Victoria decided to stay on Earth with a foster family to look after her and the Doctor and Jamie depart. The pair are soon joined by Zoe Heriot, a scientist they meet on a space station called the Wheel, where they again defeated the Cybermen. After many journeys and adventures, the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe are caught up in a conspiracy and plot which requires the intervention of the Doctor's own people, the Time Lords. When the Time Lords had returned everyone home, they return Jamie and Zoe to their own times, wiping their memories of the Doctor in the process and have the Doctor stand trial for stealing the TARDIS and breaking their first law of non-intervention in the affairs of other peoples and planets. The Doctor makes a case that persuades them that evil is present in the universe that must be fought and that he still plays a role in those fights. All the same, the Time Lords decide that his punishment would be exile to Earth in the 20th century with a new appearance and the secrets of the TARDIS' operation taken from him. The Doctor, defiantly, refuses his punishment as he is sent away and his next regeneration is triggered, with him eventually arriving on Earth in his dazed third incarnation. Biography Post-regeneration To be added New adventures with Ben and Polly To be added Joined by Jamie To be added Taking in Victoria To be added Missions with Jamie To be added Final adventures with Victoria To be added Solo travels To be added John and Gillian return To be added Travelling with Jamie again To be added Meeting Zoe To be added Trapped in the Land of Fiction To be added A busy few weeks To be added Final Adventures with Jamie and Zoe To be added Put on trial by the Time Lords To be added Post-trial To be added Missions for the CIA To be added Missions with Jamie To be added Missions alone To be added Hiding in luxury To be added Death To be added Post mortem To be added Undated events To be added Alternate Timelines To be added Psychological Profile Personality To be added Habits and quirks To be added Skills and abilities To be added Appearance To be added Clothing Main attire To be added Other outfits To be added Other Matters To be added Behind the Scenes To be added External Links To be added Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Time Lord Renegades